


Not Ever

by Amortentia_Zarry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But it's okay because Stiles is there for him, Drabble basically, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Poor Derek, This is so short I'm sorry, fluff (sort of), he has Issues, this ship I can't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amortentia_Zarry/pseuds/Amortentia_Zarry
Summary: Derek wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes from nightmares. It's okay, though, because Stiles is there.





	Not Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and also this is the first I time I publish something that I've written about this pairing. Hope it's alright. 
> 
> Obviously I do not own teen wolf or any of the characters, MTV and Jeff Davis do (or just MTV? ). This is purely fiction.
> 
> Enjoy:)
> 
> -Savannah

Sometimes he wakes up covered in a thin veil of sweat. 

His body will tremble violently and as he shudders for breath. All he can hear- screaming. Screams so piercing and shrill, it has him clamping his hands over his ears in an attempt to get it to stop. It doesn't.

Not ever.

But it will eventually fade to nothing more than white noise. And even then, he will still be able to feel his heart thudding rapidly in his chest, because the vivid imagery is still flashing in his mind- memories. And he can't get it to stop. And he knows it won't. 

Not ever.

And it feels so real. It will always feel real. Because it is- was. And Derek is a werewolf- a born werewolf, an Alpha, an evolved wolf- but in that moment he can't breathe. Because he killed his family. He can still hear his Mother's screams. It's his fault and that's the reality (no matter what Cora says) and it will never not be.

Not ever.

And then there are fingers wrapping around his wrist, long, slender and warm against his skin. And they're pulling him back down into the covers and Derek is on the verge of fucking breaking- he is breaking, can feel the tears pooling in his eyes. He shuts them tightly. 

And the fingers are caressing his cheek and brushing the stray tears away. And he can feel himself calming down, his body relaxing slowly, unwinding. Not quite letting go but something close, the briefest taste of relief. 

"Sleep, Derek."

It's said softly and in a way that says 'I might not understand but I'm here' and Derek thinks he's crying for a completely different reason now. And Stiles' voice is husky with sleep. And Derek wants this forever- feels almost certain he'll have it forever. That they will. Because he feels almost whole again when he's with Stiles. And he doesn't want to let that go. Let him go.

Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr on my blog: amortentia-zarry https://amortentia-zarry.tumblr.com


End file.
